The walls of your arms
by Virginie31
Summary: Fanfic post 3x24. Titre modifié  précédent : the rampart of your arms .   Il régnait au cimetière une atmosphère de profond recueillement. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient là pour honorer la mémoire du capitaine Roy Montgomery, mort en héros.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires ! Merci aussi à ceux qui placent mes histoires dans leurs favoris ; c'est très agréable.**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction. Elle se déroule après le final de la saison 3 (immédiatement après, en fait). Je ne sais pas encore exactement où je vais, mais il est possible que cette fic soit plus longue, en termes de chapitres, que celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'ici. J'ai envie de prendre le temps de développer les choses. Le titre que j'ai choisi est un clin d'œil à un élément qui apparaîtra dans le chapitre 3 ou 4.**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Il régnait au cimetière une atmosphère de profond recueillement. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient là pour honorer la mémoire du capitaine Roy Montgomery, mort en héros. Les sanglots étouffés se mêlaient aux paroles de réconfort, et chacun tentait à sa manière de faire face à l'atroce vérité qui s'imposait à eux : plus jamais ils ne reverraient leur ami, leur mari, leur père. Le cercueil était porté vers la tombe par ses plus proches collègues et amis. Leurs pas lents et lourds sonnaient le glas d'une existence qui s'était arrêtée trop tôt.

Le bruit des pas s'arrêta, et ce fut la fin du voyage pour le capitaine.

Les sanglots redoublèrent, les étreintes se resserrèrent. Une voix forte, déterminée, s'éleva ; celle de Kate Beckett. Elle rendait hommage à l'homme qui avait été son mentor. Elle prononçait des paroles qui faisaient écho en chacun des membres de l'assistance, parce qu'elles les ramenaient à l'essence même de leur humanité : ils tentaient de trouver un but à leur vie, et quelqu'un qui marcherait avec eux vers ce but.

Et puis il y eut une détonation.

Inattendue.

Incompréhensible.

Terrible.

La voix s'était tue, d'un coup.

Les sanglots s'étaient transformés en cris de panique et toutes les personnes qui se recueillaient la seconde précédente se trouvaient maintenant au sol, pour la plupart égarées et effrayées. Les policiers présents tentaient d'identifier l'origine du coup de feu, redoutant qu'une autre détonation ne se fasse entendre.

Kate Beckett était à terre. Richard Castle était au-dessus d'elle. Il lui parlait, il la suppliait de rester avec lui. Parce que si elle partait maintenant, il perdrait la seule personne avec laquelle il avait envie de poursuivre sa route.

Une sirène retentit trois minutes après l'appel de Ryan. Une foule d'émotions se mêlaient en lui alors que l'ambulance s'arrêtait. L'anxiété qui le tenaillait depuis que la balle avait touché Kate desserra légèrement son emprise lorsqu'il vit les secouristes se précipiter vers elle. Il vit qu'ils prenaient le relais de Lanie, qui était penchée sur elle, les mains sur la plaie.

Puis il aperçut Castle, agenouillé à côté d'elle, les mains pleines de sang. Le visage de l'écrivain exprimait une profonde détresse.

Le regard de Ryan revint sur les secouristes qui glissaient Kate sur un brancard et l'emmenaient vers l'ambulance. Il vit Castle les suivre de près et entendit l'un des ambulanciers lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas monter avec eux.

Sans réfléchir, Kevin se précipita vers sa voiture, s'y engouffra, mit le contact et s'arrêta à hauteur de l'écrivain. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement le plan ; il monta, la voiture redémarra en trombes et ils suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Ryan savait qu'il outrepassait ses droits en agissant ainsi, mais il écarta très vite cette pensée.

Il comprenait Castle.

Plus que jamais.

Parce que si ça avait été Jenny, il aurait pu tuer pour être auprès d'elle.

La double porte des urgences s'ouvrit dans un fracas alors que l'équipe des secouristes qui poussaient le brancard de Kate s'engouffrait dans l'hôpital, immédiatement suivie par Castle. Focalisé sur le corps inerte de sa partenaire, il n'entendit que quelques bribes des informations que les secouristes transmettaient aux urgentistes.

Perte de sang importante.

Transfusion d'urgence.

Pronostic vital engagé.

Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Une infirmière posa une main sur son bras.

- Vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer ici, indiqua-t-elle alors que le brancard disparaissait derrière une porte. Vous devez attendre dans la salle, là-bas.

Castle ne réagit pas. Son regard était fixé sur la porte ; il avait la bouche ouverte et sa respiration était haletante.

- Monsieur ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'infirmière. Comment pouvait-elle poser cette question à un moment pareil ?

- Vous avez été blessé, vous aussi ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive et fit non de la tête. La douleur qu'il ressentait était immense, mais aucun médicament ne pouvait la guérir.

Soudain, son attention fut attiré de l'autre côté de la pièce. Josh venait d'entrer dans son champs de vision. Castle se précipita vers lui.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il sans autre préambule.

Sa voix était forte, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il devait savoir. Josh leva la tête vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Il remarqua les mains pleines de sang de l'écrivain.

- Kate, articula Castle. Comment va-t-elle ?

Les yeux de Josh s'emplirent un instant de panique, mais son côté professionnel reprit le dessus. Il dit d'une voix posée :

- Kate est ici, Richard ? Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ce ton calme agaça Castle.

- Elle s'est fait tirer dessus ! hurla-t-il.

Josh ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais il se ressaisit de nouveau instantanément.

- Les médecins vous tiendront informé dès qu'ils le pourront.

Castle le fixa, choqué.

- Elle est entre la vie et la mort ! Pourquoi ne vous précipitez-vous pas pour essayer de la sauver ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez vous ?

Josh ne rentra pas dans le jeu de Castle. Quand vous êtes médecin, la première chose que vous apprenez en tant qu'interne, c'est à gérer les proches des patients. Il est nécessaire de les laisser exprimer leur légitime colère ; ensuite, il faut les rassurer et les aider à transformer cette colère en espoir. Josh soupira en pensant que la théorie était plus simple que la pratique, surtout lorsque vous ressentez vous-même une panique immense.

- Richard, reprit-il calmement en tentant de cacher son onquiétude, je connais les médecins de cet hôpital. Tous sont excellents. Kate est entre de bonnes mains ; pourquoi voudriez-vous que je me rende en salle d'opération alors que tout est sous contrôle ?

Une sonnerie retentit ; Josh se saisit de son bipper.

- Je dois y aller. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai des nouvelles.

Castle le regarda partir en serrant les poings et rejoignit à contre-coeur la salle d'attente. S'il avait été à la place de Josh, s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ses connaissances médicales, il se serait précipité en salle d'opération pour être aux côtés de Kate. Au lieu de quoi il devait rester dans cette salle minuscule et se sentir inutile.

La colère qui l'avait envahi lors de sa discussion avec le chirurgien se dissout peu à peu, et la douleur se réinstalla, plus forte qu'avant, lui semblait-il.

Castle s'assit, ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas été capable de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jim et à Roy. Pire que tout, il avait trahi Kate ; il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. S'il avait réagi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tôt, il aurait crié son nom avant que la balle ne l'atteigne. Et Kate ne se trouverait pas à l'heure qu'il est sur une table d'opération.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'ils pensaient mourir de froid : "En tant que flic, j'ai toujours pensé que je prendrais une balle".

Il rouvrit les yeux et parcourut la salle du regard. Les murs ternes, les néons blafards et le mobilier défraîchi conféraient à la pièce une atmosphère déprimante. Castle se demanda un instant si c'était fait exprès, pour s'accorder avec l'humeur des personnes qui y patientaient. Puis il réalisa que ça lui était égal ; la salle aurait tout aussi bien pu être refaite à neuf, ça n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ryan le rejoignit ; il devait avoir trouvé une place pour garer la voiture.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

Castle fit non de la tête. Le policier s'assit, se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Esposito est en route. Avec Jim et Lanie.

Castle hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas parler ; pour quoi dire ? Il soupira tristement.

- Elle va s'en sortir. C'est Beckett. Elle s'en sort toujours.

A nouveau, l'écrivain ne répondit pas. Il savait que Ryan n'essayait pas d'engager la conversation. Le policier tentait de se convaincre que tout allait bien finir, tout comme lui-même le faisait mentalement depuis son arrivée aux urgences.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Esposito, Lanie et Jim étaient maintenant assis aux côtés de Ryan et de Castle. Esposito avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Lanie et il la berçait doucement ; elle avait la tête posée dans le creux de son cou et lui parlait à voix basse. Il acquiesçait régulièrement.

Jim Beckett était assis en face de Castle. Il était tout à fait immobile sur sa chaise. Son regard était fixé sur un point invisible au sol, et il semblait être hermétique à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il revivait le meurtre de sa femme et la descente aux enfers qui avait suivi ; ce cheminement de pensées le ramenait directement à sa fille, qui l'avait sauvé et qu'il risquait de perdre aujourd'hui. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

La pièce était silencieuse et les tenues de deuil que portaient les cinq personnes présentes n'aidaient pas l'espoir à renaître. Le portable de Castle vibra ; tous levèrent la tête à ce bruit. C'était Alexis.

_As-tu des nouvelles ? Je t'aime._

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'arrêtèrent sur le "je t'aime". Il le lui avait finalement dit. Bien trop tard.

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il le fit tout de même. Sa fille devait passer avant son chagrin. Il ne pouvait pas – non - il n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter de vivre alors qu'Alexis était là.

_Rien pour le moment. Je te tiens au courant. Je t'aime._

Une nouvelle heure passa. Josh n'était pas venu les voir. Un médecin entra dans la salle ; il avait un air serein sur le visage.

- Elle va bien, annonça-t-il. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance ; la balle est passée très près de son cœur mais par miracle, elle n'a touché aucun organe vital. Cependant, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ; nous l'avons transfusée, mais elle reste faible.

Et soudain, chacun se sentit plus léger. Lanie se blottit dans les bras d'Esposito et pleura de soulagement.

Castle sentit que Ryan lui donnait une tape dans le dos alors qu'il sortait passer quelques coups de fil, mais il ne réagit pas. Il fixait Jim Beckett qui lui rendit son regard. Leurs yeux exprimaient la même chose : un mélange de liesse et de soulagement, mais surtout une conscience aiguë de la chance qu'il leur était offerte. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, puis Jim sortit de la salle à la recherche d'une infirmière.

oOoOoOo

**Les reviews aident à écrire...** **Merci**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires... vraiment bienvenus et assez renversants !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, vraiment court, mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo 

Lanie attendait Esposito devant l'entrée de l'hôpital ; il avait insisté pour aller chercher la voiture et elle n'avait pas bataillé. Elle se sentait trop épuisée pour marcher jusqu'au parking : à la fatigue physique s'ajoutait un important épuisement nerveux. En tant que médecin, elle se devait de rester calme dans les moments les plus critiques, mais son implication émotionnelle dans ce cas précis était inévitable.

Elle s'assit sur un muret de pierres, ferma un instant les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était terminé ; Kate était hors de danger. Il fallait qu'elle surmonte la terreur qui la glaçait. Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une partie de cette terreur ne la quitterait jamais vraiment. Elle avait trop d'amis dans le métier, trop de personnes chères à son cœur à la merci de tueurs de flics.

Le bruit des portes automatiques la fit ouvrir les yeux au moment où Castle les franchissait. Les traits de l'écrivain étaient un peu plus détendus qu'auparavant, mais l'inquiétude prédominait encore sur son visage. Il fit un faible sourire en la voyant et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Dure journée, murmura-t-elle.

- Dure journée, confirma-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles. Il avait eu le même échange, _exactement_ le même, avec Kate, lorsque la bombe sale avait failli souffler New York.

- J'ai parlé avec son chirurgien, dit Lanie. Ça va aller, maintenant. Elle a juste besoin de nous, de notre soutien...

Il acquiesça silencieusement, le regard fixe.

- Rick, reprit-elle. Il faut que vous arrêtiez ce petit jeu, tous les deux. Vous vous faites plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Les mâchoires de l'écrivain se contractèrent.

- Le problème, murmura-t-il, c'est que sur l'échiquier de la vie de Beckett, je suis la tour, pas le roi.

Lanie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Esposito. Il fit un signe à Castle qui lui répondit vaguement. Lanie pressa gentiment le bras de l'écrivain.

- Ne croyez pas ça, dit-elle simplement avant de monter dans la voiture.

Il lui sourit et regarda le véhicule s'éloigner.

Il resta encore un moment assis sur le muret ; il lui était trop difficile de quitter l'hôpital, de la laisser. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se leva et partit à la recherche d'un taxi.

oOoOoOo

Kate revenait peu à peu à elle. Elle sortait d'un monde sombre et brumeux qui ne lui avait laissé aucun souvenir.

Les yeux encore fermés, elle tentait de rassembler ses pensées.

Elle ressentit une douleur lancinante au niveau de la poitrine.

Un bip régulier se fit entendre dans le lointain, sans qu'elle ne parvienne cependant à en repérer l'origine.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Son regard parcourut la pièce et elle comprit qu'elle était à l'hôpital. En salle de réveil, apparemment. Elle ressentit, sans savoir pourquoi, un profond soulagement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été en grand danger et que maintenant, elle était en sécurité. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle même un mélange de peur et de colère, mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver les circonstances exactes qui l'avaient menée à l'hôpital.

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche au son de voix qui se rapprochaient.

- Le docteur Müller en a encore pour un quart d'heure. Il faut vérifier les constantes de monsieur Karowski et si tout est OK, tu le montes.

Elle tenta d'appeler les infirmiers mais elle n'émit qu'un grognement sourd. Ses paupières lui semblèrent de nouveau extrêmement lourdes et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

oOoOoOo

- Dites-moi exactement ce que vous avez vu.

Richard Castle soupira et posa ses mains sur la table devant lui.

- J'ai déjà dit tout ça à vos collègues.

- Je sais, Monsieur Castle, mais le fait de relater un témoignage à diverses personnes permet parfois d'obtenir des informations plus complètes. Alors... je vous écoute.

Le détective Brodane fit mine d'avancer le micro vers Castle. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. On l'avait convoqué, comme la plupart des témoins de la scène, pour tenter de récolter un maximum d'informations sur les circonstances exactes du tir et, dans le meilleur des cas, de dresser un portrait robot du tireur.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici à cette heure-ci, mais avait-il le choix ? Décidant que plus vite il coopérerait, plus vite il sortirait, il répéta pour la troisième fois de la journée :

- Je me tenais cinq mètres à la droite de Beckett, légèrement en retrait. J'ai aperçu un reflet derrière une des pierres tombales et au moment où je réalisais qu'il s'agissait d'un viseur... elle s'effondrait.

- Avez-vous vu le visage du tueur ?

- Non.

- Ses vêtements ?

- Non.

- Un quelconque détail vous a frappé ? Une voiture garée à proximité par exemple ?

- Non et non ! répondit encore Castle d'une voix forte. Pensez-vous vraiment que je pourrais omettre de vous dire des choses aussi importantes ?

- Monsieur Castle. Le choc émotionnel que vous avez subi a pu vous faire occulter certains éléments-clé.

- Je vous ai décrit tout ce que j'ai vu. Le tireur était caché derrière la pierre tombale. Entièrement.

Il se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je peux y aller ?

Brodane nota quelque chose dans son carnet, leva les yeux et lui sourit.

- Oui. Merci, Monsieur Castle.

L'écrivain se leva et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Moins de quinze minutes après, il franchissait les portes de l'hôpital.

Il marchait d'un pas pressé vers la chambre de Kate. La veille, seul son père avait eu le droit de la voir quelques minutes. Mais depuis ce matin, elle avait été transférée dans une chambre individuelle et les médecins avaient autorisé les visites. Et il avait fallu que les affaires internes choisissent précisément ce moment pour le convoquer.

En approchant de la chambre, il aperçut deux policiers en uniforme qui lui rappelèrent, s'il en était besoin, que la vie de Kate était toujours menacée. Il les connaissait et les salua en entrant dans la pièce ; il s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte en entendant la voix de Josh.

- ...eu si peur. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Kate, j'aurais pu te perdre !

Il se tenait debout, à droite du lit, et tournait le dos à la porte. Castle sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il se maîtrisa. Josh avait le droit de lui dire ces mots ; il tenait à elle et avait certainement eu peur, lui aussi. Même si la vérité avait un goût amer, il admit qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de Kate. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit les paroles de Josh :

- ... et c'est pour ça que je te demande aujourd'hui : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Castle voulut faire demi-tour. Trop tard ; sa main avait déjà frappé trois fois à la porte. Josh se redressa précipitamment et ferma l'écrin qu'il tenait.

- Oh, Richard, bonjour !

Castle remarqua qu'il parlait à voix basse ; c'est alors que son regard, jusqu'alors fixé sur l'écrin, glissa vers Kate. Elle avait les yeux fermés ; il pensa d'abord que c'était dû à l'émotion, mais il remarqua ensuite son air serein, sa respiration calme et régulière, et il réalisa qu'elle dormait.

Il regarda de nouveau Josh, qui posait l'écrin sur la table de chevet, et hocha la tête. Le chirurgien poursuivit, plus pour lui-même que pour Castle.

- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, alors... étant donné les circonstances... Ce que vous avez vu, c'était... J'avais besoin de répéter avant... vous savez.

Castle hocha de nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir discuter avec Josh. Et il était certain de ne pas vouloir parler demande en mariage avec lui. Le bipper du chirurgien sonna ; il s'excusa et quitta la pièce.

Castle s'approcha du lit, s'assit dans le fauteuil et posa les yeux sur sa partenaire. Elle respirait. Elle vivait. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand soudain, son regard fut attiré par l'écrin de velours noir qui était resté sur la table de chevet. Il le prit et le fit machinalement tourner entre ses doigts.

Il se demanda quelle serait la réponse de Kate lorsque Josh lui proposerait de l'épouser. Il grimaça en pensant qu'elle méritait une demande en mariage bien plus romantique. La phrase "Et c'est pour ça que je te demande aujourd'hui : veux-tu m'épouser ?" manquait cruellement d'originalité.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir l'écrin pour se convaincre qu'en plus, le chirurgien ne connaissait rien aux goût de Beckett lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement dans le lit. Il reporta son attention sur Kate et vit qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Il se leva et accrocha immédiatement son regard.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et Castle se sentit revivre.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle grimaça. Le visage de Castle afficha un air inquiet.

- Ça va ?

Elle fit signe que oui, puis son regard se posa sur les mains de l'écrivain ou, plus précisément, sur l'objet qu'il tenait. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement.

- Oh mon Dieu, Castle... murmura-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard ; lorsqu'il comprit la méprise, il sourit franchement.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

Elle le regardait sans comprendre.

- Enfin, si, c'est exactement ce que vous pensez. Mais ça ne vient pas de moi.

Etait-ce de la déception qu'il venait de lire sur son visage ? Il reposa la petite boîte et préféra changer de sujet.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Cassée. Fatiguée... Fragile.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Mais vivante.

Elle le regarda s'asseoir de nouveau sur le fauteuil.

- Finalement, ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, dit-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait espiègle. Vous, assis sur une chaise à côté de moi... Je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil. 

OoOoOo 

A review a day keeps the writer happy !


	3. Chapter 3

**Just enjoy it !**

oOoOoOo

Kate se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on bougeait à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers le fauteuil et vit Josh, penché sur son téléphone. Il leva la tête lui sourit.

- Salut. Comment te sens-tu ?

Kate lui sourit faiblement.

- Je... ça va.

Elle n'avait pas envie de dire à Josh ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Assez étrangement, elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas à savoir ça ; elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à lui.

- Tu as le droit d'être ici en pleine nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est l'avantage d'être chirurgien dans cet hôpital, dit-il dans un sourire. Je suis de garde, la nuit est calme... Tant que je garde ça sur moi, tout va bien, ajouta-t-il en montrant son bipper.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et fixa ses mains, qu'elle frottait doucement l'une contre l'autre.

- Kate, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva brusquement la tête, posa ses mains sur le drap et ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander et elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle déglutit difficilement et respira profondément.

- Kate, reprit-il d'une voix assurée.

Elle s'obligea à le regarder et ses craintes furent confirmées quand elle vit l'écrin ouvert devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque un an maintenant et même si l'on a connu des hauts et des bas, je trouve que nous deux, ça roule.

- Josh, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plait. Quand tu as reçu cette balle, j'ai... bon sang, Kate, j'ai cru mourir ! Alors j'ai su que tu étais la femme de ma vie.

Paniquée, Kate posa sa main sur le bras de Josh pour le supplier d'arrêter, mais il prit cela comme un signe d'encouragement.

- Kate Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Mon Dieu, Josh...

Il sourit devant sa réaction. Ses yeux brillaient. Il avait l'air tellement heureux !

- Josh, reprit-elle dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Dis juste oui, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Elle remarqua que son visage rayonnait un peu moins.

- Je ne peux pas, Josh. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Il ferma l'écrin et ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Quelques larmes coulèrent encore sur les joues de Kate. Elle les sécha rapidement. Josh contempla l'écrin entre ses mains et le reposa sur la table de chevet.

- Ok, souffla-t-il. Tu as besoin de temps, je comprends. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça maintenant, dans ton état. Voilà comment on va faire : je pars demain en mission humanitaire pour un mois. Je laisse l'écrin ici, avec toi. A mon retour, je te reposerai la même question et j'espère que ta réponse sera positive...

Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce. Kate prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de retrouver le sommeil.

oOoOoOo

Castle entra dans la cuisine et embrassa sa fille. Il fut étonné lorsqu'elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser.

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement.

- Wo, s'exclama-t-il. Que me vaut ce bonjour glacial ?

Alexis se tourna vers son père et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour Beckett ?

Castle prit un mug dans le placard et se tourna vers sa fille. Il resta silencieux.

- J'étais là au cimetière, murmura-t-elle, j'ai vu la façon dont tu as réagi.

- C'est généralement la réaction que tu as quand quelqu'un se fait tirer dessus.

- Papa ! dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Tu aurais pu être tué !

Castle posa son mug et vint enlacer sa fille. Alexis pleurait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je ne te laisserai...

- Tu n'en sais rien ! hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père.

Richard regarda sa fille, choqué. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle puisse mal vivre sa collaboration avec les enquêteurs du 12th.

- Papa, reprit-elle plus calmement. Quand tu as commencé à suivre Beckett, c'était juste histoire de faire des recherches. Mais maintenant... Rien que cette année, tu as dû échapper à trois ou quatre balles, tu as été séquestré, frappé... Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas pour un travail de recherches !

Castle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il s'assit face à sa fille et prit finalement la parole.

- Alexis. Je ne peux rien te promettre à part le fait d'être aussi prudent que possible, mais... Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière ; je ne peux pas rester dans mon bureau à écrire. C'est sans doute dur à accepter, mais c'est comme ça.

Alexis regarda son père. Il avait dit ça d'une voix posée, déterminée. Elle acquiesça doucement.

- Bien. Je suppose que je vais devoir me faire à l'idée de peut-être te perdre un jour.

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu sois hantée par cette idée. Chérie, dit-il en se levant et en la reprenant dans ses bras, je travaille avec les meilleurs policiers de tout New York. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas.

- J'aimerais te croire, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je dois y aller. Dis bonjour à Beckett pour moi.

Castle la regarda s'éloigner.

- Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire triste, puis elle franchit la porte du loft.

oOoOoOo

Il arrivait généralement à 14 heures.

Elle s'asseyait dans son lit d'hôpital, un livre à la main, le dos appuyé contre les oreillers qu'il avait pris soin d'arranger pour elle. Lui s'asseyait dans le fauteuil, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux.

Elle lisait pendant qu'il écrivait.

C'était devenu leur routine. Une routine si vitale que les matinées, durant lesquelles les visites n'étaient pas autorisées, semblaient durer cent ans.

Pendant les longues heures où il n'était pas là, le regard de Kate ne cessait de se poser sur le réveil qu'on lui avait apporté et elle maudissait les minutes de passer si lentement. Elle essayait de prendre son mal en patience, de lire, de regarder la télévision, mais rien n'y faisait ; tout ce qui se passait quand il n'était pas là lui pesait. Elle ne supportait pas la valse des infirmières qui venaient vérifier ses constantes, refaire son pansement ou simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien.

On la trouvait triste, irritable. Elle parlait peu et on s'inquiétait pour elle. Il se murmurait que le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi ne serait pas sans conséquences.

Et puis _il_ arrivait, et les choses changeaient du tout au tout. Elle se sentait enveloppée par le regard de Castle et il lui semblait que la douleur constante qui emprisonnait son corps et son esprit s'allégeait. Il surveillait le moindre de ses gestes et elle aimait ça. Son visage s'éclairait, la pièce était remplie de sourires et les heures filaient à une vitesse incroyable.

Ils ne faisaient pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Elle lisait, il écrivait et invariablement, après une demi-heure de silence confortable, ils commençaient à discuter. Kate était toujours surprise de constater qu'ils n'étaient jamais à court de sujets de conversation. Parfois, Ryan, Lanie, Esposito ou Jim passaient, et Kate avait presque l'impression d'être chez elle.

Chaque jour, Castle faisait un geste qui lui procurait une joie intense. Une attention apparemment anodine qui rappelait à Kate que cet homme lui était totalement dévoué. Ça pouvait être une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux si elle grimaçait à cause de la douleur, une couverture posée sur son lit parce qu'elle avait froid, ou un livre qu'il lui avait acheté sur le chemin de l'hôpital parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait fini le précédent.

Lanie lui avait rapporté les paroles de l'écrivain, sa métaphore sur l'échiquier de sa vie. Elle soupira, contrariée qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il était important pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle était fautive ; Castle était un élément central dans son existence, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à quitter Josh pour de bon ?

Elle avait laissé sa demande en mariage sans réponse et Josh avait compris. Peut-être était-ce le problème, pensa-t-elle. Josh comprenait toujours tout ; il faisait tout son possible pour lui plaire. Il était lisse, il la contrariait rarement.

Kate n'avait pas la conscience tranquille ; elle savait qu'elle était incroyablement injuste envers Josh, mais elle avait réellement besoin d'être rétablie physiquement avant de pouvoir prendre une décision. Quelle qu'elle soit. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Parce que si elle décidait de quitter cet homme qui l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé par Castle.

A ce moment précis, l'objet de ses pensées entra dans sa chambre, un air malicieux sur le visage. Il ferma la porte et elle fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha et lui dit d'un air mystérieux :

- Et si je vous proposais de faire quelque chose d'interdit, détective ?

Il sortit discrètement deux gobelets de café de son sac en papier et chuchota qu'ils devaient être discrets pour que personne ne les surprenne. Kate se mordit la lèvre et partit à rire. Elle prit le café qu'il lui tendait et en but une gorgée en fermant les yeux.

Josh était parti en mission et Castle était à ses côtés. L'imbroglio sentimental dans lequel elle se trouvait lui accordait une trêve.

oOoOoOo

Un mois était passé depuis la tentative d'assassinat. Un mois rempli de douleur, de discussions, d'amitié et de peur que le tueur ne revienne, aussi. Et puis un jour, on annonça à Kate qu'elle pouvait reprendre le travail, et elle eut l'impression de revivre.

En quittant la chambre, elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait laissé l'écrin dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

oOoOoOo

Une couverture. Quel meilleur moyen pour se replonger complètement dans le travail ? Les gars étaient en planque dans un fourgon à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'hôtel minable où le contact devait avoir lieu. Beckett jouait le rôle d'une call-girl afin d'attirer dans ses filets le coupable présumé d'une série de meurtres perpétrés depuis près de deux mois dans les quartiers sombres de la ville. 

L'affaire leur avait été transmise le jour de son retour au commissariat. Elle avait franchi les portes de l'ascenseur et avait eu la sensation d'être exactement là où elle devait se trouver. Elle avait caressé le tableau blanc du bout des doigts en rejoignant son bureau, et son cœur s'était serré quand elle avait vu le nom de Roy Montgomery encore présent sur la porte du bureau du capitaine. 

_Personne ne l'a encore enlevé_, avait dit Ryan, _c'est trop frais dans l'esprit de tout le monde._

Elle avait souri en voyant ses deux collègues la regarder, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ils formaient une sacrée paire. Esposito avait fait mine d'entamer une conversation sur l'air de "n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour recommencer à travailler ?", mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avait dissuadé le policier de continuer sur cette voie.

Le téléphone avait sonné ; on venait de retrouver un corps et on pensait que ce meurtre était en lien avec deux autres affaires. Elle avait prit son manteau, appelé Castle, et ils étaient partis sur le lieu du meurtre.

Comme avant. 

Trois filles tuées en sept semaines, trois suspects, mais aucun indice sérieux pour en incriminer un en particulier. Ils piétinaient depuis deux jours lorsque Castle eut l'idée géniale de tendre un piège au tueur. Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux et il s'était exclamé :

- La liste des contacts !

Beckett avait soupiré d'un air las et avait répliqué :

- On l'a déjà parcourue cent fois, Castle. Elle n'a servi qu'à prouver que Miles, Garvin et Hoffmeyer ont tous fréquenté les trois femmes à un moment ou à un autre cette année. Et d'après Ryan et Esposito, les trois hommes ont de sérieux alibis pour les nuits des meurtres.

- Ces trois call-girls appartenaient à la même agence, vrai ?

- Vrai... reprit Kate sans comprendre où Castle voulait en venir.

- Voyez-vous, détective, j'aime à penser que le milieu de la prostitution a beaucoup en commun avec le milieu de l'édition.

Kate haussa les sourcils. Castle fronça les siens.

- Ça sonnait moins étrange dans ma tête.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Castle ?

- Quand un éditeur sénior prend sa retraite, qu'advient-il de son carnet de contact ?

Le visage de Kate s'éclaira.

- Il est transmis à un éditeur junior...

- ...donc, reprit Castle, si notre tueur est un tueur compulsif – et apparemment c'est le cas...

- ...il n'y a plus qu'à se faire passer pour la remplaçante de Kylie !

Castle tendit son portable à Kate, un sourire sur le visage.

- Prête pour un peu de démarchage, détective ?

Elle avait laissé un message sur le répondeur des trois suspects. Elle s'était fait passer pour une certaine Mina et leur avait expliqué que ce serait elle qu'il faudrait désormais contacter pour tout besoin. Un seul avait appelé, plus tard ce jour-là. Il avait, disait-il, un besoin urgent de la voir. 

Voilà donc pourquoi Kate Beckett se trouvait un dimanche soir en robe moulante ultracourte dans la chambre 21B d'un motel crasseux. Elle vérifia à nouveau que le contact radio fonctionnait bien avec le fourgon.

- On vous reçoit 5/5, lui répondit Ryan.

- Et on vous voit aussi... 10/10 ? proposa Castle, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télé.

Elle sourit mais elle était nerveuse ; c'était sa première enquête depuis qu'elle avait reprit le travail, et sa tenue ne lui permettait pas de garder son arme sur elle. Elle l'avait mise sous l'oreiller, à portée de main étant donné la taille de la chambre, mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

On frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta légèrement, se ressaisit aussitôt et ouvrit. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte et se mordit la lèvre.

- Bonsoir... dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Dans le fourgon, Castle déglutit difficilement ; Ryan et Esposito eurent un sourire complice.

Paul Miles entra dans la chambre. Il semblait être agité et c'est à peine s'il jeta un œil sur Kate.

- Il fallait que je te vois, dit-il.

Beckett fronça les sourcils ; il se comportait familièrement avec elle, comme s'ils se connaissaient.

Paul faisait les cent pas, s'asseyait sur le lit et se relevait presque immédiatement.

- Après ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit, je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me revoir...

Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit et il vint à côté d'elle. Il acquiesça doucement.

- Je ne voulais pas te frapper... mais... le bruit de ta tête sur le bois du lit... _Il la saisit par les bras._ Ça me réveille la nuit, tu comprends...

_Bingo_, pensa Kate. Les trois call-girls avaient été frappées et avaient toutes succombé aux coups qui leur avait été portés. Kylie, la dernière victime, avait reçu un coup violent à la tête et du sang et des cheveux avaient été retrouvés sur le bois du lit.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! explosa-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Kate se sentit basculer en arrière ; elle tomba du lit et Miles vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle tourna la tête vers la cachette de son arme, mais elle était inaccessible. Miles arracha le haut de sa robe et entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou. Kate se débattait ; il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus.

Dans le fourgon, les trois hommes avaient bondi, Castle en tête, au moment où Miles s'était jeté sur Kate. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre au moment où Kate, d'un mouvement de rein, renversait son agresseur et prenait le dessus, un genoux sur son ventre, ses mains immobilisant les poignets de l'homme.

- NYPD ! On ne bouge plus ! s'écrièrent Ryan et Esposito d'une même voix en braquant leurs armes sur Paul Miles.

Beckett relâcha son emprise et vit que Castle la fixait. Elle fut d'abord mal-à-l'aise en pensant qu'il se délectait de sa tenue, mais en y regardant de plus près, elle constata que les yeux de l'écrivain ne regardaient que son visage. Ils exprimaient une profonde inquiétude et elle en fut touchée. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha, enleva son trench-coat et la couvrit alors que deux agents en uniforme entraient dans la chambre d'hôtel.

oOoOoOo

**Un chapitre plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous aura également plu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un énorme MERCI à ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter les chapitres précédents. Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur !**

**Sonia : je ne suis pas le twitter de Molly, donc si j'ai mis quelque chose dont elle a parlé dans ma fic, c'est totalement fortuit (ou alors, je suis Andrew Marlowe...) !**

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

oOoOoOo

Kate prit une profonde inspiration et s'immergea totalement dans l'eau de son bain. Le silence apaisant du monde aquatique dans lequel elle venait d'entrer la détendit. Elle resta ainsi, la tête sous l'eau, pendant de longues secondes. Les yeux fermés, elle repensait au geste que Castle avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Oh, ça n'était pas grand chose en soi ; Ryan et Esposito l'auraient sûrement fait, eux aussi. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment la laisser dans cette tenue alors que les gars en uniforme arrivaient. Mais venant de Castle, ce geste prenait un ton plus personnel. Elle le voyait comme un signe de respect, de souci de préserver l'image qu'on pouvait avoir d'elle... et peut-être aussi de jalousie, de "chasse gardée".

Non, décida-t-elle ; il n'y avait aucune jalousie derrière ça. Aucune motivation un tant soit peu égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à elle à ce moment précis. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Il avait eu peur, réellement, et le fait de la couvrir de son manteau pouvait certainement être vu comme une volonté de la protéger.

Encore.

Son visage émergea mais ses oreilles étaient toujours sous l'eau ; les yeux fermés, elle écoutait ce que son corps lui disait. L'écho sous-marin de sa respiration et de sa circulation sanguine lui murmuraient qu'elle était en vie. Elle était reconnaissante, pour ça. Mais la douleur sourde qui irradiait depuis sa poitrine lui rappela que quelques semaines auparavant, elle n'était pas passée loin de la mort.

Elle songea combien il était ironique qu'elle ait été blessée près du cœur le jour même où Castle lui avait ouvert le sien.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle.

Les dernières paroles que Castle avait prononcées au cimetière lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle les avait totalement occultées jusqu'ici, mais maintenant, elle revoyait son visage, sa détresse et surtout, elle entendait ses mots.

_I love you, Kate._

Et soudain, le bain ne lui parut plus si agréable. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortit de l'eau en grimaçant. L'agression de Miles avait laissé plus de traces qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sa sortie de l'hôpital était récente, après tout, et elle n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses facultés physiques.

Elle attrapa un drap de bain et commença à s'essuyer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la quatrième de couverture d'un des romans de Castle la photo du romancier la nargua. Castle l'aimait – pourquoi cette seule pensée provoquait-elle un tel frisson en elle ? - , Josh devrait rentrer le lendemain et elle n'avait pas prit de décision.

L'imbroglio sentimental auquel elle tentait d'échapper la rattrapait.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Simplement, elle détestait les ruptures, surtout quand l'homme à qui vous devez annoncer que tout est terminé vient de vous demander en mariage.

Elle enfila une sortie de bain et rejoignit son salon. Elle avait besoin de faire le point ; il était plus que temps, à vrai dire. Elle s'allongea sur son canapé et se laissa bercer par la musique qui s'élevait depuis la chaîne hi-fi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure : les paroles des chansons faisaient sens. En réalité, ça faisait un moment que c'était le cas. Et celui auquel elle pensait à ces moments-là n'était pas Josh...

Elle avait tellement essayé de refouler ses sentiments envers lui, quand il était revenu des Hamptons. Elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, mais il s'était accroché et elle avait finalement accepté qu'il redevienne son ombre. Très vite, il était devenu indispensable c'est _lui_ qu'elle avait appelé lorsque Raglan avait voulu la rencontrer, _lui_ encore qui avait enquêté avec elle sur l'affaire de la bombe sale, alors qu'il aurait pu fuir à l'autre bout du pays. C'est _lui_, enfin, qui l'avait suivie jusqu'à Los Angeles, et qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine le jour où Montgomery avait été tué. Elle repensa à la lettre de Royce. Ils n'étaient pas passé loin du « If only », cette fois.

Mais une zone d'ombre subsistait : et si Castle partait de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois ? Une voix dans sa tête, qui lui rappela curieusement Lanie, la traita d'imbécile. Il lui avait prouvé son amour, il le lui avait avoué et elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Qu'attendait-elle ?

Sa décision était prise. Il fallait qu'elle rompe avec Josh.

Et ensuite, aussi effrayante que l'idée lui paraisse, elle devait s'ouvrir à Castle.

oOoOoOo

Il était rentré chez lui sitôt après que l'affaire eut été résolue le type qu'ils avaient coincé au motel avait rapidement avoué les faits.

En entrant dans le loft, Castle avait trouvé Alexis plongée dans un livre. Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, lui avait souri et l'avait embrassé. Leur relation était redevenue normale et ils n'avaient pas reparlé des craintes d'Alexis.

- Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-elle en voyant l'air préoccupé de son père.

Il sortit de ses pensées.

- A vrai dire, non.

La mission sous couverture avait été dure à vivre. Le fait de voir Beckett se faire agresser l'avait choqué ; il avait eu l'impression de revivre ce qui s'était passé au cimetière.

Alexis fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

- C'est Beckett ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Oui... Non... Rien de vraiment grave, mais... ça aurait pu.

Alexis soupira, soulagée. Castle murmura.

- C'est juste que… Tu sais, je crois que je commence seulement à comprendre ce que tu voulais me dire l'autre jour. Accepter que quelqu'un qu'on aime risque sa vie. C'est effrayant ; on se sent si impuissant.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Qui t'a appris à être aussi mature ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle lui glissa un regard complice.

- La télévision, sans aucun doute ! _Elle fit une pause._ Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas... Si tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle que tu le dis, que fais-tu encore ici ?

oOoOoOo

On frappa à la porte. Kate redressa la tête, se leva promptement, ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et se saisit de son arme. Depuis ce qui s'était passé à l'enterrement, elle était plus que prudente ; après tout, on avait essayé de la tuer et elle n'avait toujours aucune piste concrète qui la menait au commanditaire.

Elle s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible de la porte et se prépara à pointer son arme.

- Castle ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Une certaine panique, qu'elle essaya de cacher, s'empara d'elle. Il lui sourit et montra le sac en papier qu'il tenait.

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu de nourriture de chez Rémy et une bonne bouteille de vin ne seraient pas de trop après... tout ça.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, posa son arme et le fit entrer. Il pénétra dans le salon, mit le sac sur le bar de la cuisine et parcourut la pièce du regard. Kate le remarqua.

- Il n'est pas là, dit-elle simplement.

Castle grimaça légèrement.

- Désolé...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle désigna le sac en papier.

- Je vous laisse préparer tout ça pendant que je vais me changer ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement et la suivit des yeux. Il avait écouté le conseil d'Alexis et en était heureux. Il avait besoin d'être avec elle ; la relation qu'ils avaient tissée à l'hôpital lui avait manqué pendant ces deux jours d'enquête. Il entreprit de sortir les aliments de leur emballage. Kate s'arrêta au milieu du salon et se tourna vers Castle.

- Je ne savais pas que Rémy faisait de la vente à emporter..

Castle la regarda, l'air fier.

- Ils n'en font pas... d'habitude !

Elle se retourna et sourit. Décidément, il était plus qu'agréable de compter Richard Castle parmi ses proches.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement. Elle apprécia la simplicité de ce dîner, et aussi l'aspect familier qu'il revêtait. Ils venaient de finir leur plat lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Le regard de Kate s'arrêta sur l'entrée de son appartement ; elle croisa furtivement celui de Castle et se leva. Il l'imita. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se saisit de son arme. Castle ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle ; il avait comprit l'enjeu que toute intrusion, spécifiquement une intrusion aussi tardive, pouvait représenter dans la vie de Kate Beckett. A tout instant, un meurtrier pouvait surgir pour faire taire celle qui voulait résoudre le meurtre de sa mère.

Il ne lui avait pas encore dit, pour le courrier de Montgomery ; il le ferait, un jour, mais pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. La blessure, tant physique que psychologique, était encore trop fraîche.

Il fit un pas en arrière et elle ouvrit la porte. C'était Josh.

- Salut, lui dit-il dans un sourire en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Castle détourna le regard.

- Oh... bonsoir, reprit Josh en s'adressant cette fois-ci à l'écrivain.

Castle fit un petit signe de la main et perçut de l'agacement dans la voix de Josh quand il reprit la parole.

- Je suis rentré une journée plus tôt, alors j'ai pensé venir te voir.

- Oh... murmura Kate.

Castle avait reprit sa place devant le bar ; Kate marcha jusqu'au milieu du salon alors que Josh entrait dans l'appartement et fermait la porte derrière lui. Il la rejoignit et avisa le dîner en cours. Il eut un rire gêné.

- J'interromps quelque chose ou...

- Non.

- Oui.

Castle et Beckett avaient parlé en même temps, comme toujours lorsqu'on leur posait cette question. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. Castle fixait le profil de Beckett ; venait-elle vraiment de dire à son petit-ami que son arrivée la dérangeait ?

- Kate sentit le regard de son partenaire fixé sur elle, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle regardait Josh, qui affichait un air choqué.

- Kate... murmura-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ecoute, Josh, Castle et moi avons eu une journée difficile, et nous avons juste besoin de... décompresser.

- Ensemble ? répondit Josh, médusé.

- Oui.

- Ok... soupira Josh. Si je comprends bien, tu me dis que tu veux que je parte afin de pouvoir... _décompresser_ avec Castle ?

Cette fois, elle ne dit rien mais acquiesça.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent de _décompresser_ en tête à tête, comme ça ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Josh, il n'est pas question de _ça_.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Oh si, Kate, c'est exactement ce dont il est question !

- Josh...

- Non ! coupa-t-il. Quand _je_ veux décompresser avec _mes_ collègues, nous allons tous ensemble dans un bar pour boire deux ou trois verres. Nous ne dînons pas en tête à tête !

- Si je puis me permettre... intervint Castle.

Josh tourna la tête vers lui. Kate s'assit sur le canapé.

- C'est juste un dîner, reprit l'écrivain. Rien de plus. Beckett a eu une journée particulièrement difficile et...

Il capta le regard de Kate et vit qu'elle faisait non de la tête. Manifestement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de ce qui c'était passé à Josh.

- ...et c'est tout, finit-il maladroitement. Alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu de nourriture et de vin ne pourraient que... vous savez... aider à récupérer.

Josh ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Castle, dit Kate, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez.

Il se leva, passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle lui emboîta le pas alors que Josh les suivait du regard.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Merci pour le dîner.

Le regard de Castle s'attarda sur Josh, comme s'il jaugeait le danger qui pouvait éventuellement émaner de cet homme, puis il sortit. Kate ferma la porte, s'y adossa quelques secondes et rejoignit Josh dans le salon. Il s'était assis, la tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en entendant Kate s'approcher.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Josh. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de voir mes amis.

Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un rire sans joie.

- Ce ne sont pas tes amis, le problème. C'est juste... _lui_.

- Josh, Castle est mon partenaire, c'est normal que je passe du temps avec lui !

Elle s'était levée ; la direction que prenait la conversation commençait à lui déplaire ; elle avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser. Il baissa la tête.

- Quand tu as refusé la bague, à l'hôpital, j'ai voulu me convaincre que tu avais juste besoin de temps pour te remettre.

Elle le fixa. Il soupira et poursuivit.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que quoi que je fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez.

- Josh... murmura-t-elle. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable...

- ... mais je ne suis pas lui, conclut-il.

Elle ne répondit rien. C'était vrai. Elle baissa les yeux devant l'air triste du médecin.

- Je suis désolée, Josh.

Il se leva en silence, déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et partit. Kate passa ses mains sur son visage et ne put empêcher une larme de couler.

oOoOoOo

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La rupture la travaillait. Son potentiel futur avec Castle aussi. Absolument toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ses sentiments, et empêchaient son cerveau de trouver le repos.

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Lanie : _Quoi que tu décides, jeune fille, décide-le vite. Parce que cet homme merveilleux s'imagine – et je le cite mot pour mot – que sur l'échiquier de ta vie, il n'est que la tour, pas le roi. Alors si tu me permets de continuer sur la même ligne métaphorique, tu ferais bien de réagir avant qu'il n'ait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion, et qu'il n'abandonne la partie._

Kate se redressa dans son lit et regarda l'heure. Deux heures ; ça valait la peine de tenter le coup. Elle s'habilla, passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle hélait un taxi en bas de chez elle.

oOoOoOo

Castle se demanda qui pouvait frapper à sa porte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il ouvrit, étonné de découvrir une Beckett qui lui sourit timidement.

- Désolée de passer si tard. Je ne vous réveille pas ?

- Non, j'étais en train d'écrire, répondit-il en la laissant entrer. Il se passe quelque...

- Le roi est égoïste, coupa-t-elle

Elle avait prononcé ces mots rapidement, comme s'il fallait qu'elle les dise avant de changer d'avis. Parce qu'une fois prononcés, ils ne pourraient plus être effacés et elle serait obligée d'aller au bout de sa pensée. Aucune marche arrière possible. Castle haussa les sourcils.

- La nourriture thaï est agréable au palais ? proposa-t-il.

Kate sourit. Elle était debout dans l'entrée du loft de Castle ; elle lui faisait face et elle avait décidé, pour une fois, de jouer cartes sur table avec lui.

- Lanie m'a rapporté ce que vous lui avez dit.

Elle roula les yeux. Castle la laissa continuer.

- L'échiquier de la vie, la tour, le roi...

- Oh...

Il était mal-à-l'aise, alors il choisit la dérision pour répondre.

- Ce n'était pas la meilleure des métaphores, mon éditrice aurait détesté !

- Vous aviez raison... et tort à la fois.

Castle fronça les sourcils.

- Sur... l'échiquier de ma vie, reprit-elle, vous êtes bel et bien la tour. Et c'est tant mieux.

A nouveau, il ne dit rien.

- C'est tant mieux, répéta-elle en souriant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Parce qu'aux échecs, le roi est égoïste. Il fait sa vie de son côté ; tout ce qu'il veut, c'est sauver sa peau, quitte à sacrifier la reine. La tour...

Elle fit une pause et accrocha son regard.

- La tour fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour protéger les autres pièces. Elle s'interpose, se sacrifie, même. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que le roi soit échec et mat. 

oOoOoOo

**En me relisant, je ne sais pas si j'ai collé aux caractères autant que dans les premières parties ; Kate pourrait-elle vraiment agir ainsi face à Josh ?**

**Finalement, la justification du titre n'est pas encore apparue. Elle arrivera dans le prochain (et dernier ?) chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate se tut et fixa Castle. Elle essayait de capter son regard mais n'y arrivait pas.

La vérité, c'est que Richard Castle était perdu ; il doutait. Il ne remettait pas en question les paroles de Kate, mais il ne savait tout simplement pas comment les interpréter. Voulait-elle dire : "Notre partenariat est important. Oh, au fait, j'ai rompu avec Josh." ou était-ce bel et bien une déclaration ?

Il la regardait donc avec un air interdit et légèrement distant qui la mit mal-à-l'aise.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Il sortit de sa torpeur ; la façon qu'elle avait eu de prononcer son nom était tellement semblable à la fois où elle l'avait dit alors que la bombe allait exploser. Un mélange de tendresse, d'urgence et de regrets.

Elle se détourna de lui en bafouillant.

- Je suis désolée ; il est tard, et je n'aurais pas dû...

Elle s'interrompit quand elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le poignet ; Castle l'attira gentiment contre lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle appuya son front sur l'épaule de son partenaire et soupira. Il la berça doucement et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux. Puis Castle desserra un peu son étreinte, de façon à pouvoir la regarder.

- Il est tard, dit-il. La journée a été longue et difficile. Il est temps d'aller dormir.

Kate le fixait, interdite. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle savait à quoi il pensait ; il se disait qu'elle était encore faible sur le plan physique, qu'elle était fatiguée et quelque peu troublée par sa rupture avec Josh, aussi.

Alors elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Castle déglutit difficilement et relâcha un peu plus son étreinte, mais elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers elle, comblant ainsi le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Castle laissa de côté toute l'hésitation qui avait pu avoir. Le tendre baiser fut bientôt remplacé par un autre, plus fougueux.

Une sonnerie.

Le baiser s'intensifiait et Kate sentit qu'il l'avait poussée contre le mur.

Une autre sonnerie. Aucune chance qu'elle ne décroche.

Castle explorait son cou avec ses lèvres.

Une troisième sonnerie. Son cerveau reconnut celle qu'elle avait attribuée à Ryan.

Kate mit ses mains sur le torse de Castle et le repoussa gentiment, à regrets. Elle se saisit de son portable, s'excusa et lui tourna le dos.

- Beckett ! dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais essoufflée.

Elle sentait le regard de Rick sur elle et elle dut redoubler d'effort pour comprendre ce que lui disait Ryan.

- Hey, Beckett. Désolé si je vous réveille, mais un corps a été retrouvé.

Beckett ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur son front.

- Mais... il n'y a pas d'équipe de nuit aujourd'hui ?

- Hum... disons qu'avec l'absence de capitaine, il y a eu un problème dans la gestion du calendrier. C'est Jenkins qui vient de m'appeler ; son équipe intervient déjà sur un autre homicide.

Kate soupira bruyamment. Elle était contrariée ; pour la première fois de sa vie, son travail lui pesait.

- OK, Ryan, j'arrive.

- Esposito et moi sommes déjà en route ; on peut être chez vous dans dix minutes.

Le coeur de Kate manqua un battement. Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

- Je...euh..non, ça ira Ryan, merci. On se retrouve sur la scène du crime.

Ryan lui indiqua l'adresse et raccrocha. Un frisson parcourut Kate quand elle sentit que Castle se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle se tourna et plongea immédiatement ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle.

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Castle se rapprocha encore d'elle ; leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches.

- Un corps a été retrouvé, souffla-t-elle.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais Castle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Kate se surprit à répondre avidement à ce baiser. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa à quel point le goût des lèvres de l'écrivain lui avait manqué depuis leur baiser sous couverture. Elle passa de nouveau ses mains autour de son cou ; il chercha à intensifier leur échange et elle le laissa faire. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il posa son front sur celui de sa partenaire et elle vit qu'il souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Le portable de Castle sonna ; il s'en saisit.

- Esposito, dit-il dans un sourire.

Sa voix était grave. Terriblement sexy, pensa Kate.

- Je parie qu'on a un meurtre, reprit-il.

Il décrocha.

- Castle !

- Yo Castle, je ne sais pas si Beckett vous a appelé ; on a un meurtre.

- Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, répondit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Kate. Vous me donnez l'adresse ?

Elle roula les yeux en souriant, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. 

oOoOoOo 

- Regarde ça... s'exclama Ryan d'un air soupçonneux.

Esposito quitta le cadavre des yeux et se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait son collègue. Il sourit en voyant Castle et Beckett descendre du même taxi et jeta un coup d'oeil complice à Ryan.

- Voyez-vous ça... dit-il assez fort pour que les intéressés l'entendent.

Castle se contenta de sourire alors que Beckett fronçait les sourcils.

- Un problème, Esposito ?

- Non, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. On se demandait simplement pourquoi vous arriviez ensemble en pleine nuit.

- Rappelle-moi comment Ryan et toi êtes arrivés et dis-moi si je dois en tirer des conclusions, répondit-elle en dépassant ses collègues.

Castle eut une exclamation amusée alors que Kate parcourait des yeux l'étendue de pelouse délimitée par la bande jaune.

- Où est le corps ?

Il n'y avait aucun lampadaire alentour, et la nuit n'était pas assez claire pour que l'on puisse distinguer aisément quoi que ce soit. Ryan pointa le ciel avec son index et Esposito fit de même avec sa lampe torche. Castle et Beckett levèrent la tête et leurs yeux s'arrondirent. Le corps était attaché en haut d'un mât, comme un drapeau.

- Tordu... murmura Castle, fasciné.

Beckett lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin et ne put réprimer un bref sourire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une seconde de trop sur les lèvres de l'écrivain et un frisson la parcourut. Elle détourna rapidement la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

- Le légiste n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle à Esposito.

- Lanie ne travaille pas cette nuit ; il faut attendre Grabber. Il arrive d'une autre scène de crime. On attend aussi les gars de la brigade technique. Le légiste aura besoin d'un élévateur pour rejoindre notre victime.

Kate acquiesça, sortit une lampe torche et balaya le sol devant elle, à la recherche d'éventuels indices.

- Qui l'a trouvé ?

Ryan tourna une page de son carnet.

- D'après ce que m'a dit Jenkins, monsieur Brinks, qui habite la maison en face, observait les étoiles avec son télescope. Il a remarqué une masse sombre en haut du mât et quand il a fait la mise au point, il a tout de suite réalisé ce dont il s'agissait.

- Si Jenkins l'a déjà interrogé, pourquoi nous appeler pour cette affaire ?

Le ton de Kate était plutôt abrupte, ce qui fit sourire Castle. Lui aussi aurait bien poursuivit ce qu'il faisait avant le coup de fil de Ryan.

- En fait, corrigea Ryan, l'équipe de Jenkins a commencé par enquêter ici et il semblerait qu'ils aient été appelés en urgence sur une autre scène de crime. Un corps prêt à tomber dans l'Hudson, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et qui risquait d'emporter avec lui toutes les traces ADN éventuellement présentes. Comme il fallait attendre l'arrivée de l'élévateur ici, ils ont préféré filer sur l'autre affaire.

Kate hocha la tête et soupira. Il faisait plutôt frais, elle était fatiguée et ils n'avaient rien à faire tant que le légiste n'était pas là. Sans compter qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement avec Castle aussi près d'elle.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, l'équipe technique arriva avec l'élévateur, et le docteur Grabber les rejoignit. Il se mit au travail et après une dizaine de minutes, il descendit et vint présenter ses premières conclusions à l'équipe de détectives qui l'attendait au pied du mât.

- David Bowman, annonça-t-il en tendant le portefeuille de la victime à Kate. Son permis de conduire indique qu'il avait 32 ans. A priori, c'est la balle qu'il a reçue en plein coeur qui l'a tué ; il a été accroché là post-mortem. Il a été attaché au filin par la gorge et il a ensuite été hissé comme un drapeau.

- Il n'y a pas de trace de sang ici, donc ce n'est pas le lieu du meurtre, murmura Kate, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Vous savez quand il a été tué ? demanda-t-elle à Grabber.

- D'après la rigidité cadavérique, je dirais que la mort remonte approximativement à 15h, ce qui la situe vers midi hier.

Kate remercia le légiste et se tourna vers ses collègues.

- Il faut une sacrée force physique pour arriver à hisser un homme de sa stature, remarqua-t-elle en regardant le corps que l'on descendait du mât.

- On peut supposer que l'assassin était un homme, suggéra Ryan.

- Ou alors une femme vraiment, vraiment forte, répondit Castle. On devrait fouiller du côté des haltérophiles...

Kate réprima un nouveau sourire alors qu'Esposito secouait la tête.

- Par quoi on commence ?

Kate regarda sa montre ; il était presque 3h15.

- On n'avancera à rien avant demain matin. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous pendant 3 ou 4 heures, et on démarre l'enquête demain.

Castle haussa les sourcils ; il remarqua que Ryan et Esposito avaient l'air tout aussi étonnés. C'était tellement anti-Beckett de penser comme ça.

- Quoi ? reprit-elle en voyant l'air affiché par ses collègues.

Ryan et Esposito levèrent les mains devant leur buste et reculèrent d'un pas.

- Je vous dépose ? proposa Esposito à ses trois collègues.

La proposition n'était pas innocente, Beckett en était consciente.

- Ok, répondit-elle.

Il montèrent tous dans la voiture et Esposito les déposa chez eux ; d'abord Ryan, puis Castle, puis Beckett. 

oOoOoOo 

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Kate était partagée entre la raison et les sentiments.

La raison lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme ; elle était épuisée par son enquête sous couverture et elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt heures.

Les sentiments tenaient un discours différent. Elle avait accepté la proposition d'Esposito pour protéger sa liaison avec Castle.

Liaison. Avec. Castle.

Encore ce frisson. Celui qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Elle regrettait d'avoir dit oui à Javier. Elle avait besoin de la présence de Castle. Désespérément.

Elle se mit en pijama et passa par la salle de bain ; elle était prête à se mettre au lit lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

COmme à chaque fois, elle prit son arme ; comme à chaque fois, elle s'approcha de l'entrée le plus discrètement possible et comme à chaque fois, elle se tint prête à tirer en ouvrant.

C'était Castle. Il ne fit aucune remarque concernant l'arme ; il ne parut même pas surpris. Elle savait qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps pourquoi elle accueillait ainsi ses visiteurs. Son visage s'éclaira quand il l'a vit.

- Dès qu'Esposito m'a déposé, j'ai sauté dans un taxi, bredoulla-t-il. J'avais besoin...

Kate ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le saisit la le col. Le baiser qu'il reçut le convainquit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kate.

Ils venaient de tomber sur le lit, emportés par des baisers de plus en plus pressants. Castle se détacha d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens ; il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts et l'embrassa doucement.

- On devrait dormir.

Il jeta un oeil au réveil.

- On n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous.

Kate se redressa de façon à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Elle murmura :

- Alors autant en profiter...

Castle la regarda, étonné. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'entraîna de nouveau dans une lutte frénétique. Les heures s'égrenaient sur le réveil, mais leur passion semblait inépuisable. Ils s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Moins d'une heure après, le réveil sonnait. 

oOoOoOo 

Se concentrer.

Focaliser toutes ses capacités sur l'enquête.

Oublier le manque de sommeil.

Oublier Castle.

Castle...

Rick ?

Non. Castle. Définitivement.

Kate Beckett était assise à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, le cerveau embrumé par le manque de sommeil et par les souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux difficilement au son de la sonnerie de son réveil. L'alarme avait rapidement été neutralisée et elle avait senti des bras puissants s'enrouler autour d'elle.

- Bonjour, avait-il murmuré tout contre son oreille.

Le souffle de son amant contre sa peau l'avait électrisée. Elle s'était retournée et s'était blottie contre lui. Elle avait pris conscience de leur nudité, de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne et du désir qu'elle avait de reprendre leurs activités de la nuit. Leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés et ils avaient eu une de leurs conversations silencieuses qui les avait naturellement conduits à un baiser passioné qu'il avait fallu interrompre pour cause d'enquête en cours.

- Yo Beckett !

La voix d'Esposito la sortit de sa rêverie.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Ryan en remarquant les légères cernes sous ses yeux.

- Peu, dit-elle simplement.

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard complice au moment où Castle arrivait près d'eux, deux cafés à la main.

- Hey... murmura Kate dans un sourire.

Elle se ressaisit presque immédiatement. Sa voix avait été beaucoup trop intime.

- Castle, bonjour !

Elle grimaça ; Ryan et Esposito ne poivaient pas avoir manqué ce ton beaucoup trop froid et distant pour être honnête. Castle lui tendit son café en souriant.

- Bonjour, détective.

Il salua Ryan et Esposito et prit place sur sa chaise. Comment faisait-il pour agir aussi normalement ?

- Du nouveau ? demanda Beckett en essayant de retrouver un ton normal.

- David Bowman est inconnu de nos fichiers ; aucune arrestation, aucun trouble sur la voie publique. Il était marié, sans enfant.

- Sa veuve ?

- Danièle Bowman. On l'a contactée, elle était bouleversée. Elle sera là d'ici une heure.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Beckett.

Elle écouta attentivement ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, le remercia puis raccrocha.

- C'était Grabber. Il a confirmé ses premières constatations : mort d'une balle dans le coeur vers midi hier.

A ce moment, les portables d'Esposito et de Ryan sonnèrent. Tous deux décrochèrent, notèrent quelque chose sur un papier et raccrochèrent presque simultanément.

- On a un nouveau corps en haut d'un mât, annonça Esposito.

- _Deux_ nouveaux corps en haut d'un mât, corrigea Ryan.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent, étonnés. L'enquête prenait un tour surprenant. 

oOoOoOo 

- David Bowman, Ben Hartkins et Peter O'Bryan se connaissaient, dit Ryan en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de Beckett. Ils ont tous les trois étudié à Nelson High, ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée et ils ont tous les trois épousé d'anciennes pom-pom girls.

- Beaucoup trop cliché, dit Castle. Le quarterback qui épouse la pom-pom girl... Non, pour qu'une histoire passionne le public, il faut un couple que tout oppose au départ !

Beckett roula les yeux et se râcla la gorge.

- Ils étaient resté en contact depuis ?

- Pas d'après leurs veuves ; ils se revoyaient à l'occasion des réunions d'anciens élèves, mais ils n'avaient pas de contact régulier.

- Sauf le jour de leur meurtre, annonça Esposito en rejoignant ses trois collègues. Lanie veut nous voir, elle a du nouveau.

Lanie les attendait, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle aimait faire avancer les enquêtes, et elle avait trouvé de nombreux éléments pour aider ses collègues. Elle les salua quand ils entrèrent, adressa un sourire spécial à Esposito et nota mentalement de reparler à Kate de ses cernes et de la proximité physique qu'elle entretenait avec un certain écrivain - lequel, soit dit en passant, arborait les mêmes cernes.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Kate.

- Oh ça, tu peux le dire.

Elle montra les trois corps de la main.

- Ces trois hommes sont de vraies mines d'or... En examinant le contenu de l'estomac d'Hartkins et d'O'Bryan, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient identiques : café, pain et confiture de myrtille. J'ai comparé mes résultats avec le contenu de l'estomac de la première victime, et devinez ce que M. Bowman a mangé au petit-déjeuner hier ?

- Café, pain et confiture de myrtille, répoindit Castle.

- Bingo. D'après mes analyses, Hartkins a pris son petit-déjeuner environ une heure avant sa mort, O'Bryan environ deux heures et Bowman, trois heures.

- Ce qui concorde avec l'heure présumée de leur mort : Hartkins aurait été tué à 10h, O'Bryan à 11H et Bowman à midi. Donc, ils ont mangé ensemble à 9h00.

- Je croyais qu'ils ne se côtoyaient pas, dit Castle. Un petit-déjeuner, c'est intime pour des personnes qui ne se sont pas revues depuis presque 15 ans.

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Lanie. Malgré la mort par balle, j'ai tout de même fait une recherche de toxine et j'ai trouvé une quantité assez importante d'un puissant paralysant dans l'organisme d'Hartkins. Il a été transmis par voie orale, a priori par le café. Eh bien figurez-vous que M.O'Bryan et ont tous deux ingré le même produit. Je l'ai retrouvé en plus petite quantité dans l'organisme de la deuxième vicitme, et il n'y en avait que des traces chez M. Bowman, mais le paralysant était bien là.

- Merci Lanie, dit Kate en se tournant vers Ryan et Esposito.

- Vérifiez leurs comptes et leurs relevés téléphoniques. Il faut que l'on sache qui est à l'initiative de leur rendez-vous.

oOoOoOo

Beckett et Castle étaient de retour devant le tableau blanc. Comme à leur habiture, ils essauaient de reconstruire le film des événements.

- Donc, résuma Castle, le tueur leur sert un café "corsé", les trois hommes ne se méfient pas, ils parlent du bon vieux temps. Près d'une heure après, ils commencent à se sentir mal, ils ne peuvent plus bouger mais ils sont toujours conscients de ce qui se passe autour d'eux...

- ...le tueur arrive, tue Hartkins d'une balle en plein coeur, poursuivit Beckett.

- Une heure après, il tue O'Bryan, il attend une autre heure et il tue Bowman, conclut Castle.

Kate fronçait les sourcils. Elle se cala contre son bureau et fixa le tableau blanc. Castle se leva et vint se placer près d'elle.

- Pourquoi laisser un délai d'une heure entre chaque meurtre ? Les trois hommes étaient réunis, alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir abattus ensemble ?

- Le temps d'aller les attacher au mât ? proposa Castle.

- Je doute qu'il ait fait ça en plein jour, soupira Beckett en tournant la tête vers lui.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il était très près d'elle. Il la regardait et elle eut du mal à détourner le regard. Elle sentit la main de l'écrivain lui effleurer la cuisse et elle se leva d'un bon à ce contact. Il jouait avec elle.

- Ok. Castle, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. La nuit a été courte.

Il lui adressa un sourire chargé de sous-entendus, se leva et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

- Si tel est votre souhait, détective...

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kate, frôla sa main et se détourna finalement.  
>Kate dé&amp;glutit difficilement ; cet homme arrivait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens d'un simple regard.<p>

oOoOoOo 

**Voici un chapitre qui n'a pas été évident à écrire.**

**Grande première pour moi, je traite de "l'après-baiser", ce que je n'avais jamais fait et que je ne pensais pas faire.**

**Je pense réellement conclure la fic dans le prochain chapitre. Wait and see...**


	6. Chapter 6

- Mme Hartkins, je sais que ça n'est pas évident pour vous, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour arrêter l'assassin de votre époux.

Kate savait exactement quel ton adopter avec les familles des victimes ; c'était le ton qu'elle aurait voulu entendre de la part de Raglan. Un ton doux, pour ne pas brusquer une personne déjà choquée, mais aussi ferme et professionnel, pour lui montrer que quelqu'un était là pour rendre justice. Raglan avait manqué de douceur et de professionnalisme, à l'époque.

Sylvia Hartkins fit un signe de tête ; quelques larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux déjà rouges et gonflés.

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi votre époux a rencontré ses deux ex-coéquipiers de l'équipe de foot du lycée, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années.

Sylvia renifla discrètement et sourit faiblement.

- C'était une idée de Peter...

- O'Bryan ? demanda Kate.

La veuve acquiesça.

- Il y a deux jours, Ben m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un e-mail de lui. Il était très excité à l'idée de les revoir. Au lycée, Ben, Peter et David étaient inséparables.

- Ils devaient se revoir à une occasion particulière ?

Elle hésita un instant mais fit non de la tête.

- Sylvia, j'ai besoin que vous réfléchissiez bien. Pourquoi Peter O'Bryan a-t-il soudain eut envie de revoir votre époux et David Bowman ? Est-ce que c'était un jour important pour eux trois ? Une date anniversaire ?

Kate vit très nettement un masque s'installer sur le visage de la femme assise en face d'elle ; un masque qui n'avait rien à voir avec le deuil.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle. J'avais presque oublié...

Kate fronça les sourcils. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur les joues de Sylvia ; elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Il y a quatorze ans, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Elle fit une pause. Ses mains tremblaient.

- Je me souviens de la date, parce que c'était le jour de mon premier match en temps que pom-pom girl et... vous savez ce que c'est, toutes les filles rêvent d'être pom-pom girl, alors j'ai dû écrire cette date des dizaines de fois sur des dizaines de carnets.

- Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? interrompit Kate qui n'avait jamais rêvé de devenir pom-pom girl.

- A l'époque, mon mari était un garçon stupide et arrogant, comme le sont beaucoup de garçons de son âge, je suppose. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils étaient inséparables avec David et Peter. Leur équipe a gagné le match. Le championnat inter-lycées, vous vous rendez compte ? C'était l'un de leurs derniers grands matchs avant la fin du lycée.

Elle s'arrêta et un sourire passa sur son visage.

- Après le match, il y a une une fête avec toute l'équipe et quelques autres jeunes du lycée. Il y avait de l'alcool... beaucoup d'alcool... trop d'alcool, en fait, finit-elle par dire en levant la tête vers Kate. Et puis il y avait ce garçon, Dumby.

- Dumby ?

- Un surnom, qu'on lui avait donné. Il était gentil, mais il n'appartenait pas à notre monde il n'était pas... vous savez...

- ...populaire ? proposa Kate.

Sylvia acquiesça.

- Ben... oh, inspecteur, croyez bien qu'il a regretté ce geste toute sa vie ; il ne se passait pas une année sans qu'il ne m'en reparle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sylvia Hartkins joignit ses mains devant elle et les fixa. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était faible.

- Ben avait trop bu. Il n'aimait pas Dumby ; encore moins depuis qu'il était devenu mascotte de l'équipe. Il trouvait qu'il leur faisait mauvaise réputation. Alors avec Peter et David, il a décidé de lui jouer un tour. Ça devait être une simple blague, mais ça a dégénéré. Ils ont fait boire Dumby... il ne tenait pas l'alcool, alors il s'est évanoui au bout de trois verres. Les garçons l'ont transporté dehors. On pensait tous qu'ils allaient le ramener chez lui, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. David a eu une idée : il voulait attacher Dumby en haut du mât du lycée, histoire de rigoler, de lui flanquer la frousse. Peter a hésité mais il s'est laissé convaincre. Ben a essayé de les en dissuader, mais il les a quand même suivis.

Kate pinça ses lèvres. L'histoire du mât ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

- Ils l'ont attaché en haut du mât. Ils voulaient le laisser là une heure ou deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, histoire de lui faire une frayeur, mais... Ils l'auraient redescendu...ils voulaient le redescendre.

- Mais il ne l'ont pas fait ?

Sylvia fit non de la tête et des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

- Un professeur du lycée les a surpris près du terrain et les a raccompagnés chez eux. Ils ont eu peur de révéler l'histoire à leurs parents et ils se sont dit que s'ils avaient été pris, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Dumby soit chez lui à l'heure qu'il était.

- Ils n'ont rien dit ? répéta Kate en s'énervant légèrement. Qu'est-il arrivé à Dumby ?

La veuve déglutit difficilement ; les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

- Le match avait eu lieu un vendredi soir et le lundi suivant était férié. Il est resté en haut du mât pendant trois jours, enfermé dans son costume de mascotte, sous une pluie battante.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration.

- Il a été retrouvé vivant ?

- Oui... mais il n'est jamais revenu au lycée. Ses parents l'ont placé en hôpital psychiatrique peu de temps après cette affaire.

- Votre mari n'a pas été inculpé ?

Sylvia était mal-à-l'aise.

- Les parents de Ben, ainsi que ceux de Peter et de David, étaient riches. Ils ont payé les frais d'hospitalisation de Dumby et personne n'a jamais su qu'ils étaient coupables.

Kate se pencha en avant.

- Et ce Dumby, où est-il aujourd'hui ?

Sylvia haussa les épaules.

- Toujours en institution spécialisée, je suppose. On ne l'a jamais revu à aucune réunion d'anciens et personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles. 

oOoOoOo 

_Je ne peux pas dormir si tu n'es pas dans mes bras._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

_Rejoins-nous, _répondit-elle simplement, et son sourire s'agrandit à l'idée de le revoir bientôt. 

oOoOoOo 

Kate terminait d'écrire les informations qu'elle avait recueillies sur le tableau blanc. Ryan et Esposito avaient eu la même version de la part des deux autres veuves, à ceci près que Peter pensait avoir reçu l'e-mail de la part de David et David, de la part de Ben.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama Esposito.

Kate arrêta son geste une seconde. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle reboucha son feutre et se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim... répondit l'écrivain en montrant un sac en papier.

Il glissa un coup d'œil à Kate puis regarda le tableau blanc. Ryan résuma ce qu'ils avaient découvert alors qu'Esposito distribuait les sandwiches.

- Dumby ? dit Castle d'un air étonné. Notre principal suspect s'appelle Dumby ?

- C'est un surnom, Castle, répondit Kate. Mais aucune des trois veuves n'a été capable de se souvenir de son vrai nom... Et comme l'affaire a été étouffée, il n'y a pas eu de plainte, ni de poursuite en justice.

- Les journaux n'en n'ont pas parlé, à l'époque ?

- On n'a rien, dit Esposito. A croire que les parents des victimes ont pu museler la presse.

Castle ne répondit pas ; il sortit son portable et se mit à pianoter frénétiquement. Les trois détectives le regardèrent faire.

- Nouveau jeu ? taquina Beckett.

Il la regarda en souriant et lui présenta l'écran de son téléphone.

- Non, la magie de l'Internet ! répondit-il fier de lui.

Kate plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de l'écran. On y voyait une personne déguisée en castor ; Kate resta d'abord dubitative, puis elle haussa les sourcils et lui offrit un formidable sourire.

- Tom Trish ? C'est le nom de notre suspect ?

Ryan et Esposito la rejoignirent autour de l'écran.

- Comment faites-vous ça ? demanda Ryan.

Castle affichait un sourire victorieux.

- Aujourd'hui, tous les lycées ont un site Internet et au moins une page qui parle de leur équipe de foot et nécessairement de leur mascotte. Et Nelson High semble entretenir le culte des anciennes équipes...

Ryan se précipita sur son ordinateur. Ils tapa rapidement le nom de Tom Trish, parcourut des yeux les résultats qui s'affichaient et consulta sa montre. 20H15. Il haussa les épaules décrocha son téléphone. Moins de trois minutes après, il annonça à ses collègues que Tom Trish n'était plus en hôpital psychiatrique depuis un mois. 

oOoOoOo 

Kate soupira en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'appitoyer sur un meurtrier, mais cette affaire la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Trish avait voulu faire payer ceux qui avaient gâché sa vie, tout comme elle voulauit faire payer ceux qui avaient tué sa mère. Sauf que Trish avait opté pour une vengeance extrême, de celles qui ne pardonnent pas.

Trish avait été interpellé le soir-même, chez lui, et il avait avoué les trois meurtres. Il avait même élucidé le mystère de l'heure qui séparait chaque meurtre : la mort la plus rapide pour l'homme qui avait hésité à l'attacher en haut du mât, la mort la plus lente pour celui qui en était à l'initiative. Il avait expliqué, dans un discours nerveux mais terriblement lucide, qu'il avait voulu les faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Mais il ne pouvait matériellement pas les laisser trois jours suspendus à un mât sans que personne ne les remarque. Alors il avait dû revoir ses ambitions à la baisse.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et aperçut Castle en pleine conversation avec l'agent Moore. Il leva les yeux vers elle quand elle entra dans son champs de vision et s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur. Puis il avança vers elle en souriant et prit place sur sa chaise.

- Des projets pour ce soir, détective ?

Elle le regarda d'un air blasé.

- Castle, il est plus de minuit. Je n'ai pas d'autres projets que d'aller dormir à cette heure-ci...

Elle se félicita mentalement. Voilà une phrase qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui sortir s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ryan et Esposito passèrent devant eux et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit, avec des sourires trop appuyés pour être innocents.

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire et remarqua l'air sérieux qui s'était peint sur son visage.

- Tout va bien ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il.

- Ok...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Kate...

Elle déglutit difficilement et vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre ; elle fut soulagée quand elle constata que le commissariat était pratiquement vide.

- Kate, répéta Castle.

Elle reporta son attention vers lui et vit qu'il avait sorti une enveloppe jaune d'un sac qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

- Si l'on doit être ensemble, reprit-il, je veux être tout à fait honnête avec toi. Le jour de sa mort, Montgomery m'a envoyé ceci.

Les yeux de Kate s'arrondirent légèrement.

- Il s'agit du dossier que Johanna a consulté... du dossier qui l'a tuée.

Ses paroles étaient dures, mais Castle savait qu'il devait présenter les choses sous cet angle pour qu'elle l'écoute.

- Tu l'as lu ? souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Alors tu sais qui l'a tuée ?

Elle aurait voulu effacer le reproche qui perçait dans sa voix, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit-il.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- Pourquoi me le montres-tu maintenant ?

- Pour que tu saches qu'il existe. Pour que tu ne perdes pas espoir.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas le consulter, n'est-ce pas ?

Castle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il posa l'enveloppe devant elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas montré ce dossier quand tu étais à l'hôpital parce que je voulais te protéger de ceux qui ont fait ça. De toi, aussi. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de continuer cette enquête, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Kate. Non, je n'ai pas envie que tu consultes ce dossier, mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas faire autrement. Simplement, je te demande de ne pas le faire maintenant. Tes blessures ne sont pas guéries et ce qui est contenu là-dedans est vraiment trop dangereux.

Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. Aussi inquiet, aussi.

- Ok, murmura-t-elle.

Castle haussa les sourcils.

- Ok ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

- Ok, dit-elle à nouveau. Je ne dis pas que je n'ouvrirai jamais cette enveloppe. J'en ai besoin. Mais tu m'as fait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres choses dans la vie, et j'ai envie d'en profiter. Le temps de panser mes plaies, en tous cas.

Elle saisit l'enveloppe et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Puis elle se leva, saisit la main de Castle et l'emmena vers l'ascenseur. 

OooOoOo 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Castle trouva le lit vide. Il grogna de frustration ; Kate avait dû rentrer chez elle pour se changer. Il nota mentalement de lui acheter quelques tenues de rechanges à garder au loft. Il s'assit et son regard se posa sur son ordinateur portable ; il était posé sur la console en face du lit, et il était allumé. Il s'approcha de l'écran et un sourire s'afficha surson visage lorsqu'il lut le message que Kate avait laissé à son attention :

You are a castle

And I am a princess,

Captive in the tower

Of your love. 

You are my castle,

And behind the walls

Of your arms

I feel safe. 

Protect me from the dragon,

My Castle,

And I'll stand with you,

Always.

oOoOoOo

**Savez-vous ce que c'est, d'avoir une idée qui ne vous lâche pas, une idée que vous voulez absolument mettre dans votre fic, sans que ça ne paresse trop artificiel par rapport au ton de la série ? **

**C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé avec ce poème. En fait, la deuxième strophe m'est venue, un jour, comme ça. Et très vite, les deux autres strophes sont arrivées. Ce poème ne pouvait être écrit que par Kate, mais ça ne colle pas vraiment au personnage, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il y avait cette dernière strophe, qui supposait qu'elle savait que Castle la protégeait...**

**Alors voilà, il me fallait écrire une fic qui permettrait de placer ce poème. Cette histoire n'a pas forcément été là où je pensais qu'elle irait ; ce n'est pas non plus la fic que je préfère... Je ne suis pas forcément très contente des deux derniers chapitres. Mais c'est là que mon imagination m'a amenée, alors j'espère simplement qu'elle vous aura plue...**

**J'ai laissé le poème en anglais, parce que je trouve qu'il rend moins bien en français...**


End file.
